someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rosemary Clock
Now the experience I'm about to describe to you could get me into....... problems. But that won’t stop me from warning you, and protecting you from what could come your way. This all started a few months ago when I went to a friend’s house of mine who was moving. We couldn't do much because he had his consoles packed up so we just made small talk. After a half an hour of talking I was about to leave, he gave me a rectangular shaped clock with the clockworks on the inside visible. The clock had some rust, and some of the paint peeled off. Now I noticed my friend was anxious to get rid of it. He did good job of trying to conceal it, but the signs were obvious. From all the trouble we got into when we were younger, I became able to tell whenever he was anxious or lying. He always had his hands in his pockets, stuttered a bit which was unlikely for my fluently-speaking friend, and he always stood in a certain pose. Now I took this in to considerations, I mean this isn’t some Sh!tpasta wannabe. But the clock looked to nice and I thought I would be able to clean it up with a new layer of paint. I took it and thanked him for the gift, and had an emotional goodbye with The child hood friend of mine. At home I researched the clock and found it to be called to Rosemary clock. Now here's where it got interesting. These clocks became popular in 2009, and the clock had rust. Thats a little time for a big change like that. Then I just thought that it was manufactured before the height of its popularity. I set it up before I went to sleep. That night, I was dreaming I was in a city . The time on my phone said 3:47pm. I somehow felt as if i was out to go shopping, so went to a nearby groceries store . Now at the store nothing stood out but a mother and her 6 year old daughter. I saw them multiple times in the store but didn't think much of it. As soon as I left the store, I woke up from that dream. The early morning light was coming through my curtains, and I turned to check the Rosemary Clock. I noticed that the clock’s time, 3:47, didn’t seem right. This was strange. I turned on my phone to see it was 6 in the morning. Since it was the weekend I went back sleep. Since then Ive always forgotten to set the clock. Now every few days I would have a dream, whether it was from falling asleep in school, or at night I would have one of these dreams. I was me running with a girl on my back. It was the girl from the store, she seemed scared and I was running. Just running. I felt as if I must protect that girl. I didn't know what I was running from. I just needed to protect the innocent But eventually I would pass out from exhaustion. And I would hear the screams of the girl while I blacked out. I would wake up in a cold sweat every time that dream happened. It was incredibly awkward waking in class to find the teachers staring at me. Now like I said I didn’t have these dreams every night. But each one got they got darker. The sky turned red, the child got cuts all over her body and face, and her eye sockets became ......empty..... And what was after the child became apparent. But I never noticed this in the dreams trying to save the helpless child . The dark figure, now that i think about it was like human, but had animal like joints and limbs and ran on all fours. The dream ended every time with me blacking out.....and the child screaming. At one point I wanted to know about what was happening, so I went on 4chan (yes I know, I did other forums as well. But this post gave me the most help). An anonymous user gave me an onion link with the text “there's more than meets the eye”. I was desperate to get answers, so I fired up my Oracle VM with my tails OS and put the link in. And I got a picture of the child dead in the woods, wearing a dress, with dried blood (hyper realistic blood {heh, sorry i just had to}). It looked as if the blood was flowing to the ground before it dried up. Her rib cage was emptied of the guts once inside. The rosemary clock was positioned in her empty chest cavity, set to 3:47. This image was horrifying, but I didn't puke, or scream. I just sat there in shock. Then I remembered the post. I knew of a way to hide messages in images in a process called digital Steganography. I decoded it and found that nursery rhyme that went “hush little baby go to sleep, mamas going to buy your a diamond ring”, followed by the phrase “Tick-Tock goes the clock”. As soon as I read that the rosemary clock starting moving. I reported the Illegal site to the police. I later found the child to be Mary Kellson, who was tortured and killed in the worst way by her mentally unstable, and drugged Janice Kellson, who was given the death sentence on accounts of child abuse, murder and position of illegal drugs. She had an older brother Neal J. Kellson who was never found. Her father was never known. That was the only family of hers I could find. But one detail stood out on the report. The killing was estimated to have happen around the time of 3:40-3:50 pm. The dreams come almost every night now. And some times in the dreams, I’m the girl but I never know what is about to happen once this creature I'm believing to be her mother had gotten hold of her. Once though I had a dream of me, naked, and chained to a chair, with the dark figure in the room. "It" told me that "I had to pass the clock to someone else to make it all the madness end, or keep it and endure it all. But under no circumstance should I tell what will happen or did happen..... or 'it' will come for me" before clawing a few times at my chest . When I woke up I found 10 cuts on my chest, as if an wolf attacked me in my sleep. Now I wrote this to say to never take the clock if it comes your way, because you now know what will happen. The clock could show anywhere. A pawnshop, eBay, or a friend could give it to you as a gift. Now I'm ending my suffering because I don't want to feel whats will to happen to me. Dammit, I can already hear “it” downstairs. I already had this nose set up. Its a shame I have to die at "its" hands..... ~~~~SIR LAGS ALOT1 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story